noobs_vs_zombies_releashfandomcom-20200216-history
Mutants
Introduction Welcome to the mutants page. Here we will list all mutants in the game. Feel free to correct info and add m. It appears to be a big mass of bodily tissues like a blob of the team’s color. The Nest, As the name implies, is a giant nest for mutants. Every couple of seconds the nest will spawn all mutant types apart from itself . If The Nest runs out of health, it will shriek and explode in a large radius when it dies, killing all enemy entities within it's range. Passive: When it spawns it will smash in to the ground creating a large crack and make a blue AOE any player or npc in the blue AOE will take damage and if they die they will become a mutant. The Freak The Freak is a mutant that is abnormally large. It has a square head and a long neck with spikes. It throws green eggs that will spawn mutant parasites. It is known as the rarest mutant in the game currently. It also has a shield which it will use to block off some damage. The Mutant Parasite The Mutant Parasite will explode and infect players. It comes out of the Freak. The Crawler The Crawler is the first mutant in game it is the most common mutant in the game. It has no legs and gets around by crawling. It does medium damage. Sadly, this mutant has the lowest health of all mutants in-game, but the speed is about half of a player moving with the sword equipped. It can come out of Two-headed Mutants Tip: It can be easily gotten if you kill a player or npc by shooting at the legs (confirmed) The Stalker The Stalker is a tall, slender mutant. It has the longest mutation time of all. It runs at a very high speed, which is the same speed as you have in The Maze. They are uncommon, however they will be put into the Noob spawn in the Maze to eliminate campers. They will also sometimes grab players, and if this mutant is killed while holding a player, a bug occurs that makes player be forever stunned. The Mind Flayer The Mind Flayer is the first mutant to be able to mind control enemys (NPCs only). It has a long neck and a two brains come out of the head. it will scream at the NPC it chooses and make the npc go in to a concussion (stun) it also heals the NPC. While screaming and stunning someone it will lay in to the ground. The Puncher The Puncher is the second most common mutant its apperance is normal except it has a mutated arm. It has a big amout of health and is the same speed as the NPCs It does a big amout of damage and knocks back the enemy, it's common for it to spawn sometimes with the nest or two-head. The Two-Headed The Two-Headed It the first mutant to be able to create another mutant. It has another head on the back which is soaking in green fluid. It will bite the victim's neck and its mutated saliva will get in the victim's blood stream making the victim turn in to a mutant. The Explosive The Explosive is the first mutant to explode. Its appearance is, that it has a big stomach containing the substance that is found in the injector, its stomach is so big that it causes the torso to be pushed back. It will come close to a player or NPC and will carry its torso up its belly and scream then explode spewing injector substance everywhere, leaving a damaging pile of it and mutate any player and / or NPC nearby. The Abominable The Abominable is the first boss mutant. It is very tall with a giant stomach like the explosive and it has a wide open mouth with glowing red eyes. Its ability is to shoot a long tounge and grab the victim, later it will pull the victim in to its mouth to devour them. It will heal itself and spit some mutants later on. The Juggernaut(W.I.P) The Juggernaut is a W.I.P feature for now. Nothing is known about it, what we guess is that it will have very large arms like the tank in L4D 2. Category:NPCs Category:Injector